Snowlit Dreams
by Saji Keisuke
Summary: Dan's days has been nothing more than an average Joe's life
1. A Snowlit Dream

Snowlit Dreams – Chapter 1

It was a long day at work, as usual. Dan's boss had once again announced to him that he would be staying at his job for volunteer overtime, although he had a date planned with Jenn from accounting. By the time he had gotten out, the snow had already started coming down, just like the meteorologist said it would. But that was at 12PM, and now its 2AM. Thick inches piled on top of each other, creating a barrier of white fluff that blocked eyes from seeing the true ground. It could have been great, if he hadn't have worked for 17 hours today. To make it worse, taxes had taken more than half of his hard money, giving him just enough to last the rest of the two weeks remaining in this month.

Dan opened the door to his apartment, tapping his shoes against the wall to remove the snow lodged in his treads. He really needed a car, but with the type of income he has now, its unlikely he'll even afford a motor scooter. Where DOES all his money go? Turning on the heater and walking past the light switch, flicking it in the process, he grabbed an open box of cereal laying on the carpet floor. As he poured a bowl of cereal and milk, he turned the TV on to some mediocre soap opera on TV. Only things like this come on when nobody is awake. He walked over to the answering machine and noticed a large numbers of messages awaiting him. Actually, there were 70 messages, the cap for this machine. Shrugging it off, he unplugged it and plopped in the only couch he had, contributed by a good friend. Flicking channels, the phone started ringing. At first he didn't get up. Why shouldn't he? Hes been working all day and deserved a rest. But after the seventh time, he flailed his arms over to the receiver, and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" said Dan with a voice that sounding like he just got hit by a car. But while he expected a telemarketer with some sleek new product, he received sobs. "D-D-Dan...Is this you?" "Mom? MOM? Why are you crying? What happened? Did you and Dad have a fight?" Dan then received more sobs, with a couple of choking noises and coughs. He wasn't getting the information he wanted fast enough. His Mom crying was like him losing $50. The sobbing then faded, and then was no more. A more controlled voice came over the phone, it sounded like she had calmed down. Once again he asked "Whats wrong?" His Mom replied with a saddened voice. "Have you been watching the news?" "Well, no. I've been at work all day. I just turned the TV on for the first time in 18 hours" he replied. His started her sobs back up, but caught herself and stopped before it got out of hand again. "I think it would be better off if we both never received this news, but there was a car crash today by the shopping center. They say a drunk was behind the wheel and killed 5 people in the accident."

Dan released a sigh. This is all? "Mom, I wouldn't expect you to be crying over a bunch of strangers, was it somebody you knew?" "More or less" "Then who was it? Silence. Dan's patience was slowly diminishing. "Mom. Who was it"

"Your father and grandfather."

By this time, the cereal bowl was on the floor, with all its contents spread across the burgundy carpet. He answered his Mom back with hanging up the phone. Dan walked over to the window and opened the white shades, revealing a beautiful scene you could only see once in a lifetime. A full moon so close you'd think you could touch it. There were little to no clouds, with a small amount of snowflakes drifting from the sky. With a dark-blue sky to comment it all, Dan felt that it was nature playing a cruel prank on him. He then noticed he was crying.

After about a minute of thinking how this could have happened, he looked at the mail and found bills, bills, advertisements, bills, and a letter from his job. In it contained a check and a letter, in which he opened slowly at the thought of him being promoted. Yeah, it was finally his time. After all those weeks of being treated like trash, it was his time to shine. He then skimmed though the words, anxiously looking for the words that would lead him to his private cubicle on the 20th floor.

He was fired.

Not that it could make things worse, but he noticed an eviction notice on the door, saying he had one week to remove all his belongings from the premises. Suddenly, Dan let out a loud laugh. He was laughing. He was laughing hard. He had to laugh, for if he didn't, he would have cried, putting himself into a position of suicide. It was the only way he could let his anger, frustration, grief, and other feelings out without putting him into a state of depression like no other. Why did this all happen? It had to be a bad joke. Nothing this bad could happen to one person in 10 minutes. It had to be a dream. Yeah thats it, it WAS a dream. He then got up and looked out the window once more, gazing at the moon with its hypnotic appearance.

A snowlit dream...

Finished.


	2. What Island?

Snowlit Dreams – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harvest Moon, or ANY of the characters that are in any official Harvest Moon media. Also, I seem to have this crap down, so I'll get better at this little by little until I actually know what the chuck I'm doing ;

Also, this story is the story I'm using for my upcoming HM fangame, Harvest Moon: Snowlit Dreams.

Black is such an ugly color. It signifies nothing good. Darkness, shadows, a moonless night, nothing that could possibly bring joy to the hearts of whoever has the privilege of seeing such a color. But you know, I guess that doesn't matter to anybody when they go to funerals. I thought funerals were supposed to be a day of remembering the GOOD things of the people who passed. But obviously nobody cares about what they did during their life aswell. They'd rather cry, and whine, and shake. They'd rather act pitiful, and question the unseen Gods about the death of their loved one. They'd rather act quiet, and go into states of depression for months at a time. I don't understand what purpose it serves to act such a way, but let them do it. I don't need to show people that I'm hurting. Thats a chump way to get attention from others.

As Dan walked over to the table with the beef and gravy on it, signaling the person behind him to go ahead, his mother approached him with great haste. He received a smack to the left cheek with power strong enough to scare even the burliest of men. She then pushed him into an area where they were alone, and demanded him an explanation for the way he acted at the reception. "Why is it that your so mad about the way I act? It not like its hurting anybody" said a semi-frustrated Dan. He DID get hit in front of the entire family plus whoever his Mom could dig up to come here. His Mom puffed a cigarette that she just lit, and said "Its never you, right Dan? Its just me, and my nit-picking self. Its always my problem and not yours. But sometimes, especially today, your a real jerk. You could at least SHOW some sort of remorse for your father's death, let alone your grandfather." "Like I said Mom, I don't need to cry in front of a bunch of people I don't know or care about, to get a bunch of sympathy that I don't want." At this point, his Mother had flicked her cigarette away in sheer frustration, and walked away for a couple seconds, before turning around and walking back to him.

"At least you can do a favor for Me. Not even just me, but your father and grandfather aswell. Do you know of the island off to the northeast of here?" Dan pondered for a moment, before his Mom hit him upside the head with her purse. "You loser of a son, don't tell me you forgot about the island your Dad and grandfather bought land off of. Its called 'Breeze Island' or something, but thats irrelevant. Do you remember the island I'm speaking of?" "I guess I do, if you mean that one I went to as a kid. Whats so great about that place? Plan on retiring there?" "No, but I plan on making you retire there." "Come again?" "Your father said that if anything ever happened to him, he would want you to take the land he bought, and care for it. Heres the deed and all. I trust you'll make your two deceased ones proud, will you not?"

Wait, huh? Deed? Land? Breezy whats?

Dan's Mom walked off with a final message. "A ticket to the island is in the envelope along with the deed. You should take whatever you can to the island, there isn't much outside contact with the island once you get there. And one more thing. I'm fragile, and old, Dan. I can't hold up much longer, and I'll need somebody to support me. As my only surviving son, I trust you with all my heart. Make me proud." She then got into the limo that was to escort her to the house she used to share with her husband, until now. That old woman, she was always a strange one to deal with, never knowing what emotions she had. But then after a while of think about his sweet old Mom, Dan burst into an outrage. How could she just push something like this onto him so fast? I mean, its not like there was any warning or anything, how does she know if he'll accept or not.

Oh yeah, he had no house or job.

After realizing his forced fate, he then attempted to wait for the bus that would take him home, but they don't like to show up on time on Sundays. As he walked the 4 miles between his worn down apartment and the post-funeral reception, he started thinking about the island he was destined to live on. "Its not like I can remember anything about the place" he thought in his head. "But then again, I do recall it snowing a lot there while watching the news. Some kinda winter magnet or something. Jeez, now I've gotta buy more jackets and stuff."

"Oh crap, that place isn't developed at ALL." Dan started making jokes about the island within his head, making him laugh like a madman all the way to his front door. Opening the already unlocked door, he found all his belongings already moved out with a piece of paper on the floor.

"We moved all your crap to the boat. Its leaving at 6, so try to get there before we decide to throw your stuff in the ocean."

It was 5:30, and he was nowhere near the port. How in the world he was supposed to get there was beyond anything. He needed the power of MIRACLE.

End Chapter.

Yes, I found this chapter to be boring. It was all like "Lol story placement" and such, nothing like the ownage first chapter. I'll try to bring the suckage down in the next chapter. 


	3. Coffee Break

Snowlit Dreams – Coffee Break

Seeing as how I forgot to explain the basic details of my story, and my reason for being on in the first place, I had to coughsacrificecough a chapter in order to explain this properly. Because you know, I don't want any rabid HM fans running me over with a giant can of play-dough Oo

So basically, Harvest Moon: Snowlit Dreams is based off the SNES version of HM. Although people seem to not like my usage of a very HM:FoMT-type beginning, I still use it anyways, as it sets a great mood for the story. The story is also what I'm using for my HM fangame, with the same name and all. I felt I needed to develop my story a whole lot more, so I posted in on fanfiction hoping that people would point out mistakes and such, while providing helpful little suggestions.

The main character, Dan, was originally supposed to be renamed to Jack, but I forgot to do it before posting it here . So now that its too late, I'm keeping the name, hoping that nobody complains too much about the random name switch. Also, I've added a considerable amount of new characters into the story, for they were to be included in the game. Although I'm pretty sure I'll add those new faces into the story, if people REALLY don't want me to, I'll leave em out.

Also, I like making different types of HM fanfics, mainly comedy ones. But this one had to be dramatic because the game is like that. So expect me to post a crapload of different fanfics with different styles, as I won't feel satisfied until I do so 

Lol, peace out. I don't know when the next chapter is coming.


	4. Boats give me the creeps

Snowlit Dreams – Chapter 3

_Some note: I don't own Harvest Moon, and if you actually read my story because you enjoy it, then God have mercy on your soul XD_

What Dan witnessed these past five minutes of his life were the meaning of "Hauling ass." He had never flown before, until now, or at least it seemed that way. His feet were a barrage of missiles hitting the ground repeatedly, scratching his shoes so badly that he'd need new ones if he kept this up for another 5 minutes. He turned a street corner, whizzed past a stop sign, ran into an old lady, 360'd off a parked car, did a barrel roll out of an alleyway, and teleported to the other side of the street. His heart struggled to keep up with the rest of his body, beating so hard you'd think it was poplocking in Jack's ribcage. As he neared the docks, unaware of any of his surroundings, he started running faster, at the fear of some freak accident happening right where he were standing, keeping him from reaching his destination. He came to a complete hault in front of the captain, or a midget is what he thought of him. He arched his back, threw his hands in the air and proceeded to do a backflip while screaming random Latin.

The captain looked at him with the intensity of a toddler's IQ, before opening his mouth and saying "Yer ten minnies late. I 'spose yer gonna pay extra fer yer lateness, am I right?" Dan stared at him. He stared at him some more. Then he turned around and started walking away. "Wait! Tis was only a joke. Yeh don't havta pay anythin', now git on the boat. I'm ready to leave." Jack stood in his tracks, taking a look at the city that were before him. It was a dump. You could even see the pollution choking for clean air. The buildings were fighting each other for the last bit of space that were left. He swore he saw a bird blow up. But now all of this would no longer be experienced by him. He hated this place up until now, as now he would not be coming back for a good while. He was gonna live on an island that had more snow than California had illegal Mexicans. He sighed, zipped up his jacket, and proceeded to walk onto the boat, totally oblivious of the sign that was pinned to the cabin doors onboard. He walked down a couple steps, into a little room that had two beds, another door, a TV, and a fridge.

Dan walked over to the fridge, and looked at the contents of the cooling device. Some beer, and what seemed to be cooked sushi. He didn't bother to think about why somebody would cook sushi, let alone leave it in the refrigerator uneaten. He took a beer, and drank while sitting on the floor and turning on the TV. "_Man, this is a pretty cozy room_" he said in his head, while unzipping his coat. He got up, threw his jacket on one of the beds, also oblivious of the suitcase already on the bed, and walked over to the other door in the room. He didn't bother to knock or make his presence known, throwing the door open with his left arm. His heart stopped, and his stomach did a series of frontflips, before doing a mount on his liver. His hands tingled and started sweating madly as he tried to get the rest of his body to move. His mouth was wide open, with his legs numb with an unknown force.

Meanwhile, the captain upstairs heard the screaming of a girl. He nudged the scream off, and continued to watch Dr. Phillip.

"**GET OUT YOU PERVERT!**" screamed the blonde in nothing but her panties. Dan tried to run, but his feet wouldn't let him. His brain recited "_Oh shit_" over and over again, but it did not do anything to his paralyzed body. The girl decided to take action herself, by pushing Dan forcefully out the small bathroom, and tripping over the rug in the process. She succeeded in getting Dan out the bathroom, but threw herself out in the process. They both toppled onto the bed in front of the door, the girl hitting her head on the wall during the fall down, knocking her unconscious. This was a pretty sweet setup. If this were a drunken college party, Dan could have actually enjoyed the next fifteen minutes of his life. But it were not. There was a naked girl on top of him that wasn't moving. The first thing to come to his mind was "Better get undressed too." But after a good 20 seconds, he decided it weren't the time for jokes.

Dan propped himself up, and turned the girl face up into a lying position on the bed. Her boobs were large and beautiful, hypnotizing Dan the longer he stared at them. He looked for any clothes she could have been wearing before she started stripping, and found a tubetop, and some jeans lying on the bathroom floor. He grabbed them up, and walked back over to the girl. He propped her up, and put the tubetop over her head and arms. He placed the tubetop where it were to go, unnecessarily groping her breasts in the process of getting it on. He then lifted her legs and started slipping her jeans onto her. He would have did other things do her bottom half, but he knew that the evidence would be too hard to defend himself against. As he buttoned up the jeans and let out a sigh of relief, he looked at her beautiful face once more to find her eyes wide open with a puzzled look on her face. "How did they feel?"

**Oh hell naw.**

Author's notes: I felt this were a great place to leave off xD. I hope you liked the cliffhanger, and yes I know I kinda upped the rating of this story with this chapter. Sorry to all my younger fans that were offended, it just sounded better this way :o

**Also, if you review, you get a COOKIE :D!**


	5. Since when is pain a good thing?

Snowlit Dreams: Chapter 4

_Note: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. Don't get it twisted. On the other hand, this story is a setup for a game I am making. Commentary/reviews help me correct my flaws._

Remember when Dad would always tell you to never disrespect the ladies? Well, he never said "Don't disrespect them when they're oblivious to anything you do." Dan thought he could get away with this small loophole, but it ended up backfiring on him. **Hard.**

Dan found himself staring into the face of a girl who looked about 19. His lips failed to work, and common sense had ran out on him a long time ago. What was left was the most pitiful state a human could ever fall to. Nothing but a mere bag of bones with no type of movement or thought in the object we like to call the brain. The girl on the other hand, was slowly sucking in the situation, as she had no memory of what happened after she had hit her head. After a couple of conclusions, and the natural thinking of what could have happened between an unconscious woman and a slightly perverse man, there was nothing Dan could say to stop what was about to happen, even if his body started functioning again.

Meanwhile in the captain's room, the captain was getting his swing on with a couple of the other passengers on the boat. Just as he started busting into an extreme twist that only the whitest of suburban habitants would attempt, a man busted through the floor and flew into the air at speeds even Speed Racer would say _"Damn"_ to. Not even realizing that there was a hole in his ship, the captain stared into the sky to see if the man would come back down. Instead, the boy burst into a display of fireworks, some blue, some rainbow, mostly ugly silhouettes of David Bowie. The girl then climbed out of the hole in the boat, which was spurting water at an extremely fast pace.

Five hours later, after the hole had been patched up with all of Dan's stuff, there was still no sign of Dan in sight. The girl on the other hand, walked up to the captain with the intensity of a thousand British Metallica fans, and poked his right shoulder like there were no tomorrow. "Why was that weird pervert in my room? Better yet, why did you _let_ him into my room? You better start explaining, or I'll tell Daddy on you!" The captain tried to escape her pokes, which were starting to bruise him, but failed in doing so. "I'm sorry Eve, I really didn't know! I was in the back helping one of the other passengers. I swear I didn't see him go in there!"

Eve's anger rose even more at the reply she got from the captain. "What kind of lame captain are you? You can't even assure the safety of your passengers!" Eve then gutted the captain with monstrous force, and stormed off to the other side of the boat. The captain on the other hand, decided this was the best time for a nap, as he couldn't move thanks to that blow to the stomach anyway. He hoped that one of the crew members would notice his state soon, or else they'd all find themselves being steered aimlessly in the Atlantic ocean. Last time this happened they ended up in the Bermuda Triangle. How in the hell they got there is a mystery, but the captain would rather not take another trip to that place. The fish laughed at him while eating Ritz crackers.

Some time later(More like, 11 hours later), the captain finally docked the boat into the side of the island. On a rock. A jagged one. That could cut real easily. Like if you ran your boat into it for example. As Eve stepped onto the beach that were to lead her to her home. She landed on what seemed to be a weird platform shooting out of the ground. This were never there before. Was the mayor finally using his money for things other than trying to regrow his hair? She squatted down and looked at it at a closer angle. She then noticed it were soft, and were wearing $50 jeans from that one store by the donut shop in the city. She grabbed a rock and started poking the strange thing, until it let out the girliest scream **ANYTHING** had ever head before.

"What the hell? Is this that kid I rammed off the ship?" The object then blew out of the sand with extreme fury, and roared "I am _NO KID_. I am _20 YEARS OLD_. I have a girlfriend that _CHEATS ON ME_. I get screwed over at the _DMV EVERY TIME_." Dan then noticed it was the girl from the boat, and proceeded to run as fast as he could. It didn't matter where he ran, just as long as he weren't within a five mile radius of that chick. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over a rock and his head rammed into the side of a rickety house that made God wince at the impact.

Dan woke up in a house with a bed, a TV, a calender, and a stove that didn't look like it had worked for a long time. He rubbed his head and found pain waiting for him. There was a giant bump on his head, which somebody apparently tried to fix it by putting a band-aid on top. Whoever the hell thought of such a thing should have won an award for most simple-minded human being on universe. He moonwalked outside while holding onto his head where the bump were, and came across a middle aged man who's hair looked like it had went through the holocaust. He looked at his surroundings, which were nothing but puddles, rocks, weeds, and dirt. There were so many tree stumps you'd think it were the set of _"Smokey the Bear Told You So: The Movie"_.

The little man then cleared his throat, put on an enthusiastic smile, and said those words that Dan would wish he had never heard. If that old man had even **implied** that this were his farm, Dan would proceed to go back into the house, roll up into a ball in the corner, and put Linkin Park on repeat while reciting "Crawling in my Skin". How great of the oldie to say just what Dan didn't want him to say, with no room for misunderstandings. "Welcome to your farm, Dan!"

**Dan couldn't find his Linkin Park CD.**

Note: I felt weird about this chapter. I didn't have the same feel as the previous chapters, and certainly not the first. Comment and tell me if anything was iffy in this one. I'd much appreciate it.


	6. I'm pretty sure I hate this place

Snowlit Dreams: Chapter 5

_Note: I'd like to say thanks to all the people that commented me. It helped me better myself in terms of staying away from generic plots, describing things right the first time in order to avoid confusion, and just plain old give me inspiration. Thanks peeps._

Dan awoke to the sound of birds chirping all around him. That was something you'd never get to hear in your entire lifetime, if you were confined to the city, surrounded by thick black clouds of pollution. It seemed as though he had been there all week, in that small cabin thinking about his current situation. Of course he didn't want to work here, but he had already given his Mom his word. If he were to do anything but what she had asked him to do, he couldn't tell WHAT might happen. But then again, was it really worth it to live on this farm? When his Mom said "care for the land your Dad bought," she never said anything about the land being farmland.

"Ugh, this is such a trivial matter. What makes it even worse is that my entire family has bad taste in deciding land. Who in their right mind would buy farmland? Better yet, in the middle of anything-but-anywhere. I'd be awesome if I could build like some type of mall or something right here. But then I'd need money for that to happen." Dan sat on the now-his hardwood floor, and went into a deep state of meditation. If he was gonna do this farm thing right, he had to plan out the entire thing first. After some head work, he came to the conclusion that he in fact, had to accept this farm and work with it.

"Why of all people, did I have to be chosen to be those loser's son? Come on God, I know you've got some type of dessert waiting for me included within all of this, so what is it?"

"I don't think God has any rewards for perverts like yourself."

Dan got up and turned around to find the girl from the cabin standing in front of him. It was obvious that the place didn't come with locks. Hell, this house was so old he was surprised it actually came with a kitchen. Dan thought he'd have to cook over a fire outside somewhere. Now he had a storm right in front of him, just waiting to explode. "Why did such a troublesome thing enter my house without permission? I guess for people like you, manners aren't exactly an option" Dan said as he shrugged his shoulders. The girl approached him and gripped him up by the collar. "Maybe if such a pervert had lived here, there'd be more room for showing manners to whoever was in front of me right now." "That dress doesn't match with that shirt, did you happen to dress half-sleep today, or are you just that bad at trying to look nice?"

The girl gritted her teeth, and let go of Dan, who was expecting a roundhouse to the face. "Your lucky the old man pleaded me not to hurt you anymore, or you would've found yourself in a well somewhere by now. The old man sent me here to show you around this dump, so if you want my courtesy, I suggest you stop staring at my hips and follow me." Dan approached the girl and put on the sexiest voice he could ever. "But baby, how am I supposed to go with you if I don't even know your name?" "Are you trying to be a jackass, or are you just that retarded?" "I can be whatever you want me to be, at anytime" letting out a wink as he completed his sentence.

This girl made a disgusted face and commenced walking out the room. Dan quickly followed her and walking in a T shaped path. "But seriously, could you at least tell me your name? It'd make it easier to know the name of the person I should stay away from the most. "Its Eve, if you've gotta know that badly." The two found themselves silent for a good two minutes, before coming to a halt in front of a small little cottage. There were two different signs on the roof of the comfy looking house, one sporting big bubbly letters that made out 'Breezy Flower Shoppie!'. The other sign was below it, with letters half the size of the first. These letters made out 'We know plants!' and gave a slightly darker feel than the first sign.

The two entered the shop to find a middle-aged woman with pink hair sitting on a counter eating some Chinese food. She seemed to be bored out of her mind, throwing random-colored bags against a wall, before dipping into a box and retrieving another to be tossed. "I bet you $10 my my old gramps tried to get a piece of that last time he were here" said Dan in a hushed voice. "Most likely, he already did. I've seen him creep around the village a lot at night". Dan secretly high-fived himself. His gramps was a pimp, that fact was sealed in concrete. He was probably somewhere hitting on some random angel right now, or demon depending on where we was.

"Eh, Anna, why don't you go out and do your job for once? Those flowers are looking a little pale outside." The woman turned around and stared at the two before turning back around and lighting a cigarette. "Is this the kid the mayor was talking about? He doesn't look all that sexy to me, damn liar." _Who IS this lady?_ Dan thought as he started sweating. If all the women on this island were like these two, he might be in for some trouble. The woman hopped off the counter and glided over to Dan, and placed one hand on his cheek. "Hm, he doesn't look all that strong either. Are you sure this thing can work over at that farm?" "Now, although I've just met you, I feel your underestimating me a little too much. You have no clue of the genius I posses when it comes to farming" Dan said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Besides, just because you say I'm not cute, doesn't mean its true."

The woman Eve called Anna smirked, and took the lit piece of death out of her mouth. "Nina, come out here. Theres a customer who thinks hes cute enough to be your groom." "Now WAIT, I said NOTHING of the sort!" Dan started panicking, not even knowing who this Nina person is. For all he knows it could be her gay son. The door on the far end of the room opened, and a smaller version of Anna stepped into the room. She looked pretty good actually, with her log hair and absence of wrinkles, unlike a certain other woman.

The girl stared at Dan for a second, then walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. Another pause, then she whispered in his ear:

"_That was a very bad joke"_


	7. Isolation is iminent

Snowlit Dreams: Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, for those little bit of people who actually read this schtuff. School started and I'm cramming the mess out of anything so I can be ready for the SATs. I'm still continuing with this story, and I have NO clue when It'll be done. Most likely it'll be one of them 40-50 chapter deals. Have faith in me and keep me motivated while I'm here. I'll also be starting some type of humor story soon, so thats something to watch out for from me. :D_

Dan blinked three times, then blinked three more times. He then proceeded to step back and put his hand on his chin. He stood there for a while staring at the girl who just came out, then got into a squatting position and stared some more. Before Eve could get to him, he got back up and walked over to the girl, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Nina, right? I can't really say much about you either, besides the fact that your calf muscles are the size of a parking lot."

-:----------:-

"Where the hell do you buy band-aids from around here?" mumbled a sore Dan, walking away from the flower shop. "Its your own fault for acting like a complete loser. If you had any sort of brains, you wouldn't have gotten slugged. Your lucky actually, because I would have expected those two to do a WHOLE lot more stuff." Eve started walking faster to give Dan a harder time to keep up with her while holding his face. "Its not like they were any more polite than I were. The lady was totally askin-hey can you slow down a bit?"

Eve came to a complete stop and approached Dan as close as possible. "Look, I don't know if you try to be an asshole on purpose, or if its just some retarded way of you dealing with social anxiety. Thing is, your gonna be here for a while, so get used to the people here. Keep acting the way you are now, and I guarantee that little shack of yours is gonna be burned down within a week." Eve then backed up and smirked. "Its not like there are any cops around to investigate, either." She then turned around and kept walking. Dan silently followed her, for as much as he hated to listen to her, she was absolutely right. If he were going to live here, he needed to act half-decent.

The two walked into a small shop with a red door, where they saw an older man standing at the counter, looking over ugly round-shaped pictures of cow heads. "Thats Tony, hes the one that manages this shop. Hes got a niece, but thats all I can really think of when it comes to children. Hes a little more 'hard' in a sense, so watch yourself around him" muttered Eve. Dan knew that this was his chance to set himself straight, so he walked up to the counter and greeted the man with a big hearty "Hey there!" The man looked up from his rock-solid concentration of the pictures and stared for a good five seconds. "Your...David's son?" "In the flesh" said a completely different side of Dan.

Tony let out a big laugh and got up from his desk, revealing large, toned muscles. He walked over to Dan and gave him a hard pat on the back. "You look just like the little gremlin! Oh man, this is such a fine day. Not only do I find a $20 on the floor, but I get to meet David's son! Whats your name son?" "Dan, sir. I hope we can be on good grounds on each other during my stay." "Oh, but of course! Any relative of David HAS to be a good friend of mines." "So now then, son" said David in a hushed tone. "What do ya think of Eve over there? Have you met any of the other girls yet?"

"Well, Eve is kinda scary, and I've only met that Nina girl back at that flower shop." "Good, good! How about you marry my niece? She doesn't have the most suggestive body, but I damn sure know she can please well!" Dan didn't know what he meant by this exactly, nor did he WANT to know what he meant by it. First off, he never wanted to get marry, let alone have a uncle like this nutcase over here. Furthermore, he said _'I damn sure know she can please well'. _That very sentence made him shudder at the things that old man **could** have done to whatever poor soul he were talking about.

"Uhm, I didn't quite catch you there Mr. Tony, what did you say?" "No need to be shy boy, you know what I'm talking about!" giving Dan another big smile and a couple pats on the chest. "So what do you say, would you be interested?" Dan wanted to say no, but he also didn't want to be annihilated from the face of this earth. This man's muscles were so big, it must be a crime to make steroids an edible snack. The best thing for this situation would be to jut say okay, because he really didn't know what the girl looked like in the first place.

While all of this was happening, Eve was still standing at the door, slowly growing impatient of waiting on the two to finish talking. Just as Dan were about to give Tony the thumbs up, Eve broke the two up and showed them both five fingers. "This is how long you've been talking, and thats how long you've been keeping me waiting. I don't have time to watch you two flirt, so we're going now. Come on Dan." Dan looked up and winked at the heavens. There had to be some type of God in order to coordinate THAT save.

Before the two got out the door, Tony threw a bag into Dan's arms. "Grass seeds kid. Think over what I said, and hit me with an answer later. My niece's name is Ellen, so make sure you watch out for her!" Dan replied with a smile, and waved to the old man before going out the door. Once outside, he let out a sigh and looked at Eve. "If I have to do that crap for the entire village, I'd rather you kill me now." "Oh come on, you had the cheesiest act, but you still looked pretty nice to the man.

Dan then asked "How good does his niece look?" Eve didn't bother to ask him why he wanted to know, and instead gave him a straight answer. "Well, of course she can't compare to me, but I'll tell you the truth."

"She looks _exactly_ like you, minus the hanging bits in your pants."

Dan thought for a moment, then started running home. "I don't wanna know anybody else in this stupid town!" screamed a now-scared Dan. If he had to marry a man-woman, he might as well start getting the gasoline and matches together. That shack was definitely going to get burned down.


	8. Bears are Dangerous

Snowlit Dreams: Chapter 7

_Author's Note: So uh, I haven't updated in a while, obviously. Being a junior in HS, I really have to work this time of year. Preparing for SATs, getting my dues together, working at Gamestop, my life is just all too hectic right about now. Fortunately, I can still pull out some all-nighters like in the old days. Tonight, I focused on getting another chapter up for the story that barely anybody reads. Hopefully, this chapter'll be good enough to bring more fans to the table, but if it doesn't oh well. The story is here for my own output, I don't necessarily need fans to make my life complete._

Dan clicked through various channels, going through all 200 buttons on his TV. The thing is, every single channel was the same freaking thing. As much as he loved sitting at home on a Friday night, sipping a cup of tea and watching the weather channel, this was a little too much. Just as he reached channel 200, he threw the remote that didn't work for anything at the molded wall to his left. Frustration had gotten the better of him, as he was now breakdancing with fury all across the shack somebody called home at one point.

What made it worse was that he didn't know to get food from on this island. He'd been sitting in the cabin/shack/dog house for the past three days, with nothing to eat or drink. He was starting to get desperate, as the house started feeling even smaller than what it really was, and his own stench started getting on his nerves. How he even managed to not go to the bathroom all this time is nothing short of a miracle. What made even less sense was how nobody had came to get him out the house yet. If what Eve said was true, everyone should be at his doorstep desperately trying to get into the unlocked door. Maybe what she said was false, and that nobody really cared about the grandkid of David.

Just as Dan was about to start searching for his switchblade, he heard a tap on his house. At first he didn't pay any attention to it, as anyone who took a tap seriously needed some professional help from Dr. Fillip. He continued to search for his blade of doom, when the tap suddenly turned into a knock. This time, Dan turned around and just stared at the door, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. Maybe if the townspeople thought him dead, he'd be off the hook from having to deal with "Six Flags: Where the hell is this island again?" the resort. After a series of knocks that went on for God knows how long, a voice came through the door.

"Um, is anyone home?" squeaked what could have been the most nervous sounding voice Dan had ever heard in his life. Well, actually, that was a false statement. Back when Dan was nine, and he was still living with Uncle Mark, some things ha-you know, I really don't think I should disclose any more of that story. Anyways, Dan got up and kinda walked like a crippled man over to the door, before pulling open the door with no latch, doorknob, or lock. What stood in front of him was a woman that was about six inches shorter than him, and most definitely skinnier. She had blue hair, and wore glasses, indicating that she must have been some type of book nerd. You know, the kind that get bullied in Gym class for being inferior, or something like that.

Then Dan noticed what she was wearing. She had a black veil over her head, and an all black one-piece dress that covered her entire body. She wore white gloves and had a cross that dangled from her unseen neck. Dan thought for a moment, and came to the conclusion that he was officially retarded. That had to be the only explanation as to why he saw a character from that one movie he watched by himself right after he broke up with his girlfriend. Big kids, you know what kind of movie I'm talking about.

Besides the fact there was a nun standing in front of him, he also noticed that the girl was pretty cute, almost in a sort of sinful sense. A girl with these types of looks shouldn't be a very good nun, with all the "opportunities" that come forth, if you hang around the right type of extremely ugly but loaded with cash business men that walk the earth. Dan had been standing there, pondering possibly everything to ponder about related to this girl, when she finally took the initiative to start a conversation. "Excuse me, are you Dan, the grandson of David?" said the nun, in an almost whispered voice. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you over the extremely loud pounding of your heartbeat. Try to speak up, I don't speak mumble" Said a semi-awake Dan.

The woman fidgeted in her whatevers, and tried to speak louder, but only failed to speak at all. Instead, a sort of chipmunk-like sound came out of her mouth, straight from Chip & Dale. She didn't want to be here anymore, as Dan's smell overwhelmed every sense in her body, and not to mention Dan hadn't shaved, brushed, or did anything to his face in three days. The guy freaking looked like a extremely lame grizzly bear ready to pounce on the first thing that was greatly weaker than him.

"Look, Miss. Either you tell me why your at my doorstep lookin' all like some tasty food, or leave me alone. As you can see, I'm in the middle of some very serious business." Dan pointed into his house, at which the nun peered through the door, to find the weather channel on and a hole in the wall. Before she could bring her face back outside to relieve her nostrils of the smell of Dan's shack, she fainted right at the doorstep, unable to hold out any longer. For a while, Dan just stood there, scoping the scene. He had been in a situation like this before, and he sure didn't want it to end like his first encounter did.

He thought of a way to get her from his house without trying to look funny doing anything around her. He decided to just lay her somewhere around that fork in the road, seeing as how she had to walk through there to get to his house. Dan didn't even bother changing his clothes, or even putting any on. He picked up the girl in his boxers and a t-shirt, and started carrying her over to the spot where'd she be sleeping until some human or unknown creature found her there.

As he approached the spot, he felt his stomach to an entire gymnastics routine in his belly. He was so hungry, that the sight of grass made his knees tremble. He tried to keep himself standing, but the pain coming from his stomach was too much to bear. He collapsed right where he were to drop the girl off, and found himself unable to get up, possibly because he couldn't feel his legs. Dan had fallen on what seemed to be the largest rock known to man, and it was jagged like K-Fed's singing career. Most of the blood had found itself on the nun's clothes, as the dress was pretty big, and his clothes were pretty nonexistent. As he tried to get up one more time, making a loud grunting noise, two men and a woman walked around the corner and found themselves dead in front of Dan. These people happened to be the Mother, Father, and overseer of the fine young woman Dan was holding.

What made it worse was that the girl was covered in blood, unconscious, and a man that looked like he were in a hole hiding in Iraq somewhere was holding her. Before Dan could get a chance to cry himself to sleep, scared at the thought of what could happen right about now, a much older man with a large white beard came running around the corner and slugged Dan with the butt of his rifle. Dan fell as the woman started screaming, and the two other men started cracking their knuckles.

Its safe to say that Dan wasn't coming home that night.


End file.
